


The Sequin Dress

by BlueFishyLove



Series: Ignite Our Love [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam breifly mentioned, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Only Proof Read, YoonK briefly mentioned, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Jackson is wearing a dress. Jaebum just kind of wants to know the reason why.





	The Sequin Dress

**Author's Note:**

> don't know why but jackson in a dress popped into my head and it wouldn't leave

  
Jaebum is quite tired when he manages to return back home after his long shifts at work. There had been so many fires the past week, everyone had to stay at the department. Which ended up with him either not sleeping or actually sleeping in weird angles, which also helped or not helped perce with his back pains. He is not certain he won’t be back in the department tomorrow morning, even though it was his week off but when are fires around, people that need saving and all hands needed on deck, something as meaningless as a rest leave, is easily forgotten.   
  
So of course his firsts thoughts of how his night will evolve are definitely a warm bath and a warm meal.   
  
“Jackson I’m home” he shouts at the wide space of their living room as he removes his shoes and wears his slippers before walking the distance to their bedroom to leave the rest of his stuff and possibly grab his towels to go shower.  
  
His jaw drops, just like his duffle-bag at whatever sight awaits him in their bedroom.   
  
Jackson has his back turned towards him and he is desperatedly trying to zip up the dress he is wearing. It’s a pink with purple undertones sequin dress, Jaebum is sure that the dress changes color with at which way the sequins are positioned, the fit is tight. The fabric seems like its hugging the younger man and that maybe it tries to suffocate his ass in it’s size.   
  
“Jackson Wang! Is that a dress you are wearing?” he asks incredulously and tries not to laugh when the younger yelps at his, seemingly sudden appearance.   
  
Focus on zipping himself up, Jackson didn’t seem to have notice Jaebum’s existence at all.   
  
“Ah, Jaebum” the younger, blonde man turns around as elegantly as he can, Jaebum notes the dress is long enough to go past the latters knees, even though it has a cut at one of the thighs that allow him to take multiple sneak glances at his husbands amazing thigh and he just admires the talent of his husband not falling over his own legs.   
  
“You noticed” Jackson laughs, his amazing, high pitched, short lived laugh, before placing his hands on his hips and striking a weird looking pose.   
  
“Is there any way, I could not notice, a sequins dress covering your body?” Jaebum asks, slightly confused with whatever this situation is.   
  
Jackson smiles but other than that doesn’t seem to want to continue that specific conversation.   
  
“How was your week?” the blonde asks instead as he slowly climbs onto the bed and makes his way towards Jaebum, stopping in front of him and hugging his neck, leaning in for a short kiss. “I missed you” he says, before resting his head on the crook of the older’s neck, imbibing his musk in.   
  
“I missed you too” Jaebum replies back, finding this the perfect opportunity to hug the younger male back and place a kiss on his freshly washed hair. He knows, they smell of coconut and honey, Jaebum’s favorite shampoo.   
  
They stay like that for a moment too long, both of them having missed each others contact and touch for the past week. Until Jaebum’s hands slip lower than Jackson’s waist and the precise sound of sequin turning around reaches his ears and he remembers the dress.  
  
He backs away slowly and is instantly mesmerized by his husbands long lashes, over questioning chocolate orbs and he slightly forgets why he pulled back, moving forward and engulfing the younger male’s lips into a soft kiss.   
  
Jackson complies, stretching his neck as much as he can for his lips to get to touch his husband’s longer, as if chasing after him, closing his again.   
  
“So why the dress?” Jaebum asks, laughing breathlessly as he remembers why he pulled back in the first place.   
  
Jackson seems annoyed at the loss of skin, whatever skin or contact between the two and just pouts. He purposely jumps off the bed, out their bedroom and towards their living room. Jaebum can see him slightly stomping his feet, like the five year old he some times turns to.   
  
Jaebum slightly thinks that one of the reason’s they have not adopted a child yet is because Jackson is child enough as it is.   
  
He decides to undress and jump in for a quick shower, he’s sure the childish act will be done once he’s clean and all dressed in more comfortable clothes.   
  
•  
  
He’s surprised when he comes out of the shower to find Jackson still wearing the dress, even though he seems to have fallen asleep, his head on his knees in front of the open TV, playing some historical drama.   
  
  
He smiles at the cute sight and takes a seat beside the latter. He caresses some of of those blonde locks away from Jackson’s face. He looks so peaceful, even though Jaebum is sure his positioning is not the best for his body.   
  
The younger swifts his nose left and right suddenly, as if its itchy, it probably is cause not a minute later a hand comes up and Jackson scratches at it in his sleep. Jaebum tries to laugh as quietly as he can, though he is not sure why, he should wake the latter up to get him to bed at least. 

 

He stares a little longer at him, before closing the TV.   
  
He needs to wake him up, to move him so he can sleep, they can sleep, in a much more comfortable position and yet he is still mesmerized by his sleeping husband. It takes him a while to get out of his trance, to take the actual decision of moving them.   
  
He places a hand on his husbands calf and squeezes, when he sees it doesn’t get him a reaction he replaces his hand on his thigh. He shakes him slowly “Jackson” he calls for him. “Jackson, hey buddy, wake up” he repeats himself and caresses the youngster’s thigh.   
  
There is some motion on Jackson’s face and he unravels his body, laying like a starfish on the couch, his arms almost hitting Jaebum across the face but other than that doesn’t seem to wake up.   
  
Jaebum laughs, only Jackson can sleep so heavily when it isn’t needed. Then again, he knows that the younger can only really sleep this heavy when he is sure, Jaebum himself is safe and sound and in reach distance.   
  
He suddenly wonder’s if Jackson slept at all in that one week time, Jaebum was sleeping at the fire station.   
  
“Jackson, come on baby, don’t make me carry you” Jaebum laughs breathlessly and squeezes the younger male’s thigh again.  
  
The dress has pulled up slightly and Jaebum’s eyes fall on the string covering the side of his husband’s pelvis and widen slightly.   
  
‘No’ he thinks. ‘He wouldn’t!’ his eyes dart to the glory of Jackson’s worked out thigh, trailing it from its knee back to his pelvis. The cut on the dress is long and high but it only shows because Jackson opened up right now, when he was standing the cut was much lower.   
  
‘I… need to check’ Jaebum thinks and swallows slowly the imagined knot in his throat.   
  
Soon enough the sight of a laced string is right in front of his eyes and Jaebum lets out a strangled yelp, which seems to do the work in actually waking Jackson.   
  
The younger blinks at the ceiling a couple of times before turning his attention on the brunette at his side. Jaebum still has his hand on the latters thigh, dress still pulled up and string still in common view, the older too stunt to actually withdraw or anything.   
  
In any situation they’ve let the awkwardness of any events like this one locked up in a cage, when they shared their marital vows. That doesn’t mean Jackson doesn’t turn bright pink out of shyness.   
  
“Do you like them?” the blonde asks and Jaebum is sure he expected a million questions at that time, but not that one.   
  
“It looks, really pretty” he admits, admiring it one last time before trailing his eyes back to his husbands face.   
  
Jackson stretches and smiles. “I’m glad you like it, I wanted to surprise you, maybe give you some head” he blushes and turns to look at him, his right hand having found its way up to Jaebum’s hair, playing with it.   
  
Jaebum laughs stunt. “Give me some head?” he laughs and facepalms.   
  
Jackson pouts slightly. “I knew you would be exhausted, I’m not an idiot Jae” he explains further before his features soften again. “I wanted you to relax before bed” he says as he twirls a lock between his fingers.   
  
“Okay” Jaebum nods admitting it would have been nice, not that he minded on how things were rolling right that moment. “I still don’t get why the dress though” he says raising both his eyes brows.   
  
“I bought it last week, while we were out shopping with Bam, he bought the same in green/blue tones. We may or may not have built a whole dance routine and going to perform it live on Brian’s bachelor party. I thought you might like to see it before hand” Jackson explains, scooting ever so slightly closer to his husband.   
  
Jaebum laughs loud and clear. It echoes around the otherwise silent house and Jackson laughs softly at his husbands enjoyment.   
  
“I should have guess but you are not wearing the string on the show” he says strictly when he comes down and its Jackson’s turn to laugh loudly. As if Jaebum would be able to do anything if Bambam was to put his foot down about the performance.   
  
“I won’t” Jackson agrees and leans in to kiss his husband in another vow between them.   
  
Jaebum pats the younger male’s thigh as soon as the kiss is over. “Come on, lets get to bed buddy” he says standing up, extends his arm for Jackson to take and helps him up, leads them both to their bedroom.   
  
There is a feeling lingered still in the air and as Jaebum helps Jackson undress he whispers to his ear, in his low sexy voice “You can give me head tomorrow”.   
  
Jackson lets a moan leave his lips and Jaebum laughs again and pinches the youngster’s ass as soon as the dress is on the floor.   
  
“Put on your pajamas and lets sleep for three lives already, I’m beat” jaebum exhales as he throws Jackson his pajamas and gets under their covers.   
  
He waits for his husband to get dressed and climb under the covers too before closing the light.   
  
Jackson instantly goes closer to him and Jaebum hugs him, they share a sweet peck on the lips before Jackson turns around and Jaebum big spoon’s him. The blonde hugging the arms around his abdomen back, if he could be inside Jaebum when they slept, he sure would.   
  
Sleep find them relatively fast and they both have a peaceful night, after a week apart.   
  
And if Jaebum is smiling in his sleep, dreaming of the heads he’ll receive the next day, no one will know. 

**Author's Note:**

> for once i wrote something fluffy  
> im impressed


End file.
